Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to user removable protective enclosures or cases for mobile devices and more particularly to such cases that have a unique integrated multi-layered construction.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops and the like are known to sustain damage from impact and from contamination as a result of ingress of water or other fluid. The damage, for example, may result in a cracked screen, scratches on a finished surface, lost or damaged buttons or controls, cracked or bent external body components, and/or failed or malfunctioning electrical components. Protective cases have thus been provided to protect mobile devices from such and variant types of damage.
The bulkiness and weight of the protective case can be an issue for consumers. Thick and heavy cases, while capable of providing improved protection, are contrary to the very utilitarian qualities of mobility (lightweight and small size) that makes such mobile devices so attractive to consumers. Indeed many users carry their devices in their front or back pant pockets. Even a relatively modest increase in bulk or weight can, therefore, be more noticeable, uncomfortable, and less desirable.
Accordingly, it is here recognized that there is a continuing and an ever increasing desire to minimize the bulkiness and weight of protective cases for mobile devices yet maintain a high level of protection.